Unexpected Surprise
by Sango51893
Summary: Kyoko And Ren are married, and have a little alone time. But when Kyoko takes a pregnancy test...what will the result be? And Ren might be happy now, but what about later?second thoughts?fear?and wait...WHY IS SHO HERE? find out now.
1. Chapter 1

I'm BACK!! Sorry I've been so long, school has been coming down kind of hard on me the last few weeks, but now I'm up, and ready to bring you a new story that I havebeenplanning for over a month, I hope you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM SKIP-BEAT! and yes..I know about my SPELLING AND GRAMMERERRORS! PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME!! I can't stress that enough people! RenXKyoko My 9th story! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyoko stood in the middle of her bathroom, staring down at the pregnancy test she held carefully in between her two index fingers, waiting for the result. Kyokowasnow the age of twenty-one. With a four year age difference, that made her husband, Ren, twenty-five. Five years ago, she stumbled in to Ren Tsuruga's life for the second time. It took some time for him to realize that she was the same little girl that he had fallen in love with ten years before that, but as soon as he picked up the old stone that he had given her, and herd her call out the name Corn for the dropped stone, slowly, he fell in love with her all over again.Though it was a nasty shock for Kyoko when she found out that Ren Tsuruga, Japan's most famous actor, was truly her "Fairy Prince" all along. In other words, Kuon.

Kyokosatdown on the edge of the bathtub, and bounced her leg impatiently while she continued to wait on the result. Her heart raced in excitement and panic. Thinking the "quality time" she had with Ren the week before, her eyes stayed glued to the pregnancy test that subtly shook in her hands.

_Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_It was nearing 8:45pm on that Friday night. Ren was on his way home from work. He would havebeenhome earlier, but the woman that was co-staring with him kept eyeing him from head to toe instead of memorizing her lines, so there were multiple re-takes. Ren was just happy that it was finally the weekend. Kyoko, however, had today off. Two hours ahead of time, Ren called her from his cell phone saying that he was going to be late coming home...again. Kyokosighed to her self has she walked through the door-way into their bed room. opening up the closet doors to pick out a pair of pajamas, she spotted a red, spaghetti strapped, silk night-gown. It wasn't often that she wore that one, because she wanted to keep it nice. Since it had been a long week and the night-gown was comfortable, she pulled it off it's hanger and stripped down out of her jeans and white tank-top, tossing them in the laundry bin. _

_She pulled on the night-gown and looked at her self in the mirror that was attached to the closet door. It hugged her body like a second skin, complimenting her curvs, and bringing out her breasts. Giggling to herself, she reached up and ruffled her hair, striking poses._

_Ren unlocked the front door to their apartment and walked in. Shutting the door, he took off his coat, and tossed it over the arm of the couch that sat in the living room. He tossed the keys on the coffee table and headed down the hall way to his bed room, half wondering where Kyoko was. He stopped dead in his tracks, standing in the middle of the door way. His question on Kyoko was solved._

_He leand against the door frame trying to refrain from laughing as he wacthed his wife make different poses in front of the mirror like she were doing it for some dirty magazine. Kyokoput her right hand on her hip, and ruffled her hair some more with her left, puckering her lips at her reflection. She turned around to see if her back side looked as good as her front._

_A smirk formed on Ren's face and an eye-brow raised. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that I have just walked into the Play-Boy mansion." Kyoko whippedaround with a quick scream. Her face went many shades of red. "H-How long haveyoubeen standing there!?" Her voice was a little shaky with embarrassment. Ren scanned her body. The strap on her right shoulder slid down a bit. The silk dress barely reached her knees, exposing her long, creamy legs. "Long enough to enjoy the show, but please, don't stop on my account" He chuckeld. _

_Kyoko's face wasn't as red anymore, but a light shade of pink. "Oh, very funny..." Sarcasm flowed in her voice. Walking past him to get through the door and away from the embarrassing moment, Ren reached back after her without looking and pinched her on the butt, making her jump. He got a light slap to the shoulder in return for his playful pinch._

_She made her way into the kitchen and pulled the tea kettle out of a shelf. She filled it with water and put it on the burner to boil. Ren appeard around the corner and walked over to the woman in red silk. Kyoko reached out across the counter and pulled two coffee mugs off of their little mug-tree. The second she set them down on the counter, Ren snaked his arms around her waist, and kissed her lightly on the neck. "Hmm...What are you doing?" She asked. Ren moved his kisses up her neck and nibbled softly on her ear. "I didn't say you had to end the show." He answerd, refering to the little poses she performed in front of the mirror. _

_"Oh? You want an encore?" She asked, turning off the burner, leaving the kettle to be forgotten. Ren's arms moved from around her waist to have is his hands rest on her hips. "That would be nice." He replied, returning to leave small kisses on her neck. Kyoko placed her hands over his, and swayed her hips from side to side slowly against his pelvis. _

_A moment passed and she began swaying her hips a little faster, giving Ren a growing erection. Keeping her hands on his, she dragged them up her body to her breasts. Once his hands were where she wanted them to be, she reached up behind his neck while he was still kissing at her's and pulled him down, locking her lips with his. Their tongues battled for dominance and danced with passion, moaning into one another's mouth._

_Ren squeezed both her breasts, pulling her body closer to his own. Moving her hips over his, his cock stood fully erect for attention. Kyoko, with her hands still behind his neck, raked her fingers through his hair, deepeing the kiss that she was engulfed in. In return, Ren memorized the inside of her mouth as he has done many times before._

_They moved form the kitchen, with out breaking the bond of their lips, and made their way to the bed room. Ren playfully pushed Kyoko back on to the bed. He climbed ontop of her with only one knee on the bed at her side and the other leg still planted on the ground. _(Can ya'll picture that?)_ Claiming her mouth, he massaged her left breast through the silky material. Kyoko unbuttond his shirt and dragged her hands up and down his torso, neglecting to take it off._

_With his free hand, Ren slid his hand along her leg, and licked her neck, making her shutter. Kyoko rubbed his shoulders, begining to find the shirt bothersom. Ren leaned up, keeping his balance on the bed with one knee, and pulled off the shirt. He had even abs. He wasn't overly musceld, but just right. Seeing him, Kyoko sat up and yanked him into a fiery kiss. _(They didn't lay back down yet ok? just letting you all know.) _Ren reached under the skirt of her night-dress, and cupped his hand over her womanhood, the damping panties blocking his way._

_He rubbed her clit through the thin cloth. She shutterd and let out a quiet moan. He could tell from the feel of it, the panties were laced. Pushing back the very thing that was blocking his goal to the side, he attacked her mouth, and slid his middle finger past the wet folds of her opening. Kyoko stiffend a bit, and tilted her head back a little, breaking the kiss. She took a slight breath of air, preparing her self for what was to come._

_Normally, when Ren did this he would push his fingers in and out, gradually getting faster. Which franqly, Kyoko liked very much. But instead of doing so, slowly, her rubbed the iner walls of her cunt, and made circular motions, making her gasp out for more. He layed her back down on the bed, and rubbed her on the inside harder, while running his thumb roughly over her clit, making Kyoko even wetter than she already was. _

_Kyoko bucked her hips against his hand, loving the torting pleasure he was bestowing on her. She let out a slow moan. Ren removed his hand, making her whimper in protest. He parted her legs and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Kyoko screamed out, bucking her hips. He swirled his tongue around while reached up with his free hand and cupped her breast. She moand again louder. His hard on throbbed painfully._

_ Ren then removed his tongue as well and placed the head of his shaft into her wet folds. Claiming her lips, he pushed in with a heavy thrust. "NYAAHAA!!" Kyoko yelped, digging her nails into his back. His thrusts began slow,making her whine in sweet torture. When she begged for him to go faster or harder, her obliged happily. Their bodys glistend in sweat as they moved in rythem together. Kyoko raked her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck, keeping his speed. _

_ He thrust into her faster and faster until...Beeep-Beeeep-Beeeep..._

_ END FLASH BACK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kyoko was no longer watching the pregnancy test, but was gazing off into nothingness. Beeeep-Beeeep-beeep-beeeeeeeeep... She looked back down at the test in her hands. The box said that one blue line ment negative, and two pink lines ment positive. Glaring at the little thermomiter shaped test, her eyes widend...

"Oh God..."

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

WHOOO, sorry i took so long. I just kept hitting writters block over and over im sooo sorry, and yes people. I KNOW THE HENTAI SCENE WASN'T VERY GOOD! BUT-- I'm not aiming for that in the plot now am I?? If you liked it PLZ review ok!? so I can get some motivation to pleasemy fan that I love SOOOO much later for now

sango51893


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back to continue my story! I gotta admit, I didn't expect that many compliments, to my readers...thank you. you give me the strength to continue this story..just..thank you. A big thanks to those that commented for more of my work I LOVE YOU ALL!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, God..."

Kyoko shuddered at the little thermometer like pregnancy test. She glared down at it's screen, almost in disbelief. The two pink lines taunted her. Teased her. Her mind went frantic. Is this even for real? Butterflies filled her stomach. Who knows? Home pregnancy tests weren't always 100 accurate, she thought to herself. She will have to see her doctor for tests to be sure. Yes, Kyoko was slightly thrilled that she could be pregnant, but what also scared the hell out of her was...What will Ren think? They had been married for a little over a year and a half. Where they even ready to have a baby? Did they even want to have one? These questions ran around her head as she sat there on the edge of the bath tub. She put her hand to her head, and let it rest on her knee. "How am I going to tell him?" She sighed, ruffling her hair. She had to tell him somehow. Ren didn't like to be lied to, so she couldn't keep it a secret. She gave another sigh and decided that she should just tell him as soon as he got home instead of taking her time. Just do it fast and easy, like ripping off a band aid.

It was nearing 6:30pm. Kyoko had the day off. Ren, of course, was on his way home. He tapped his thumb on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change from red to green. It flashed his awaited color and he drove off, making a few turns, hitting a few more lights until finally, he was home. He walked down the hall to his apartment. Standing in front of the door, he slid the key in and opened it to find Kyoko paising back and forth. "Good evening." He greeted her, hanging his coat up on the hook where it belonged. Kyoko's head shot up when he made his greeting. "O-Oh Ren, I'm glad your home." She replied to him.

Ren was reaching for a glass to pour himself a glass of water when he heard Kyoko calling him. "Yeah?" He said, holding the clear glass under the faucet to fill it. "Uh-Uhm..Could you please come in here? W-We need to talk." Her voice jumped. Ren walked back out into the living room, glass at hand. "What's the matter?" He asked, making his way over to the dinner table. He set his glass down. Kyoko took a sharp intake of breath and squeazed her eyes shut. Clenching her fists at her side.

Before Ren's hand rested on the wood to lean against, she blurted it out fast. "Ren... I MIGHT BE PREGNANT." His hand slipped off the edge of the table and he hit the carpet with quick thud, knocking over a chair in the process. Kyoko bit her bottom lip, eyes still sealed shut. He picked himself back up off the floor. His legs shook as he gripped the table to hold himself up. He turned his head toward her. "Wh-What did you just say?" She shook a little repeating it. "I-I might be pregnant."

A few seconds past. Kyoko almost wanted to break down into tears from his silence. She faught back the tears that began to fill her closed eyes. Not a moment later, she felt Ren's arms wrap around her. Holding her in a tight embrace. Her eyes snapped open. One hand laid on the small of her back, while the other cupped the back of her neck. "R-Ren?" Her ear was pressed just over his racing heart that beat madly aganst his chest.

She stepped back a bit, to see his face. A small smile pulled at his lips. There was a glint in his eyes as he looked back down at her. "Your...Happy?" She had not expected his reaction to be a good one. Ren held her cheek in his open left palm. "Why wouldn't I be? Well...It's a shocker, but I'm actually a little ecited too." Those tears that threatedn to leave her eyes rolled down her face. He pulled her close to his body and kissed the top of her head. Ren didn't react negativly to the news...Thank God. She thought to her self.

A week passed by. Kyoko and Ren waited in their doctor's office for a sure test result. She sat on the cushiond table that had a long piece of thin paper streatched across it. Ren stood beside the table, squeazing her hand. They had talked about it over the week, and came to the conclusion that they both wanted to have a child of their own. The idea of it all deeply grew on them. Both of them praid silently that the result would be positive.

The door creaked open and their doctor walked in. Her half moon spectecals glimmerd in the light of the room. The manilla folder at her side. She closed to door and sat down on the chair that scooted in protest against the wall. "I hope you don't mind, but I chose to wait until I returned to see your final result." She said, crossing her legs. "No, not at all." Kyoko replied, shaking her head.

The woman opened up the folder. Ren squeazed Kyoko's hand more. He was probobaly the most axious of the three in the room. He was nearing overwhelmed. Excitment buzzed through him al week. He might actually become a parent. A father.

The doctor looked up at them, over her glasses. She closed the folder. She smiled brightly. "Congratulations Mrs. Tsuruga, You'r pregnant." Kyoko clamped both her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle in her squeal of joy. The doctor's smile grew, and she left the room so they could be alone for the moment. Ren ran his hand up through his long bangs, stopping at the crown of his head. His lips curled back showing some of his teeth in a grin. Kyoko squirmed. A small squeak escaped her throat when she launched herself at Ren, wrapping her arms around him. The two were so happy over the news, they laughed in between breaths.

Kyoko, being the odd person she was chanted/sang _"We're gonna have a baby!"_ Over and over, while her husband was renderd speechless. He held her close to his body. Almost shaking. He burried his nose against her hair, and kissed her neck.

Their ride back was short and giddy. When they got home, Ren walked into the living room and slummped onto the couch, rolling over to let his long legs streatch out onto the cushions. His heart still pounded beneath his ribs. He couldn't get comfotable laying down, so he sat up and swung his legs off the couch and just sat there. Chin in one hand. His smile still crept behind his flesh. He almost couldn't believe it. His Kyoko was pregnant with their frist child. Speaking of the devil, she strode around the couch and plopped down next to him, with her legs underneath her as though she were sitting in a tea house. His smile only widend at her presence.

Her cheeks were rosey from all her smiles and giggles. She was facing him while sitting in the same position. She reached out and touched his arm and left her hand there. "Can you believe it?" She asked, like she had read his mind. "It's almost to good to be true." He answerd, snaking his arm around her waist to pull her toward him. She leaned against his shoulder. A moment past. His chin sat on the top of her head. Hesitating, He let his hand slide from her hip and rest on her belly. Cradaling her in his hold, and attempting to connect with the unborn life that was going to grow within her. Sencing what he was doing, Kyoko felt her heart just melt. She occasionaly feard over the past few days that Ren secretly might not have wanted a baby, but feeling him try to reach out to the small soul, perhaps wanting it to know that he was there, changed what she thought. She was now sure that he wanted this as much as she did.

She placed her hand over his. He almost pulled his own away, thinking that he penetrated some personal space, but she kept his hand right where it was. They just sat there, cuddeling in one another's arms. Silent. Smiling. Watching her stomach rise and fall with her breathing. Knowing that there was a life being made.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

YAAAY! CHAPTER 2 IS DONE!! God I have so many indeas bruing up for you all! I hope you enjoyed, PLEASE COMMENT..no meanies plaz. LATER for NOW

--sango51893--


	3. Chapter 3

OK! CHAPTER 3!! GOSH I'm so excited. And thank-you..Thank-you all so much! All of your kind comments just made me so flipping warm and fuzzy inside. I'm happy that you all like my FF!! This is my 9th one by the way YAY!I forgot in chapter 1 to add the disclaimer...DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from skip-beat! And thanks for NOT riding my butt about the spelling and grammar errors, i absolutely hate it when people do that. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE WONDERFULLY SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH!

--

OKAY PEOPLE DIDN'T LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER 3 TOO MUCH AND 2 COMPLAINTS WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME UPSET ENOUGH TO DELETE IT AND CHANGE IT AROUND TO MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY OK!? SO IF YOU WERE EXPECTING CHAPTER 4 RIGHT NOW AND YOU HAVE READ THE LAST CHAPTER 3, SORRY BUT I JUST HAVE TO POSTPONE CHAPTER 4...SOME PEOPLE THREW A FIT OVER IT, SO NOW I'M A LIL PISSY THAT I GOTTA DO THE WHOLE THING AGAIN TO PLEASE THEM AND WHOEVER ELSE DIDN'T LIKE IT!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yashiro gawked in awe at Ren. The tall actor was with his manager at a shooting, while his wife had work else where. They sat at a table outside for the twenty minute break while a struggling actress tried to memorize her lines. Yashiro's jaw hung ajar. "Are you serious? He asked. Ren smirked and nodded. One would think that Yashiro was his jumpiest when Ren proposed to Kyoko, now...it looked as though he might leap out of his skin. "Oh, wow! Congrats Ren." All The dark haired man could do was look down at the table and smile some more.

Back with Kyoko, she walked down the hall with Moko, her best friend since she was sixteen. "Okay, I know you are hiding something. Spill it." Her long haired friend stopped her in the middle of the walk way, holding on to her shoulder. "What makes you think I'm hiding anything?" Kyoko asked. Moko rolled her eyes. "You've been all quiet and smiley all morning. Come on, tell me." She demanded, nudging her on the arm. She sighed and took her friend's hand. "Okay, Okay. I'll tell you." She led the way down the corridor until they found an epty room and went inside.

Kyoko shut the door, and turned to Moko. She oulled her up and whispered the big secret in her ear. Moko jolted back and shouted. "YOUR WHAT!?" Then she lunged at Kyoko, forcing her into a big hug. Moko in the past didn't really like contact, and didn't get so worked up. But as the years went by, her personality altered. Perhaps she'd spent so much time with her former Love Me member, it rubbed off on her. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you! Wait..How did Ren take this?" She back up, giving her some room to breath. "He's actually very excited. He's trying to keep his cool about it, but with the way he's been smiling since he found out..." Kyoko wrapped her arms around her belly, her cheeks turned a Rosy pink. "So when did you find out?" Moko asked. "Um, a little over a week ago, but we went to the doctor to confirm it the other day."

(and this ladies and gentlemen is where I start explaining things ok? and someone made a good point about Ren being Kuon so I'll take their advice and use that too ok?)

Moko stared at her with confusion. "Wait...If you just found out last week, uh, when was the last time you and Ren, y-you know." Kyoko's face flashed different shades of red. "Moko! THAT is non of you business!" "Sorry, just putting pieces of the puzzle together." Kyoko made a small frown. Over the years her demons had died down, but still re-emerged every great once in a while, and they did so for this moment out of embarrassment and annoyance. "If you MUST know, about two and a half weeks ago." Moko just looked even more dumbfounded. "But, wait...How did you find out that you were pregnant so soon after?" Kyoko sighed and dragged her hand through her hair. This was a little embarrassing for her. "Uh, I my period was supposed to be a few days later, but I missed it. So i bought a pregnancy test." Moko made and "O" with her lips in understanding.

Moko looked back at Kyoko. "Has he told his parent's yet?" "Oh, I don't think he has yet. I wonder how Kuu will take it." Kyoko looked at her watch and gasped. "We're ten minutes late!" Moko cursed and the two dashed off.

Ren pushed back his hair. He stood on the set awaiting for the struggling actress. The directer grew irritated. "Sometime today Ms. Yuki!" He shouted. "C-Coming sir!" She raced out onto the stage, nearly slipping in her black high heels. Apparently she decided that she needed to wear enough lip gloss to make her look like a bumble bee stung her lips. "Okay, ready." she said, coughing to prepare her through. "Places people, and...ACTION!" The director called out.

"So what do you prepare to do Raito?" (Ren's character) "There is no telling Satsuki," (Yuki's character) "The bastard murderd my sister." 'Raito' walked over to a chair and place his hand on the arm. "Hunting him down won't bring her back." "Then what do I have to lose? If I don't bring proper justice to that criminal, then I'll walk this earth a thousand times in misery and the fact that he got away Innocent on that case." He brushed his thumb along the blade of a stage knife. "Raito, this is foolish. If you do this, you might end up dead yourself!" She cried out. "Well I don't exactly have a choice, now do I?" His voice was low and dangerous as he thrust the face knife into the arm of the care, making a ripping sound.

"And..CUT! Okay that's a wrap people!" The directer called out finally pleased with the performance. He had been so picky, re-shooting the same scene a good five times in the last hour. Ren got off the set, and grabbed his coat, pulling it onto his shoulders. He made his way out of the building while checking for messages on his cell phone. Unfortunately this was yet another new phone. Yashiro answered his last one with his bare hands while it was in his care a few days earlier. Ren had to find new dictionaries and load them on for the umpteenth time.

"You have NO new messeges, to retry again press pound." The automatic voice said in the ear end before he closed it and put it away in his pocket. Ren, by this time, was just a few feet from his car when, "Hey." Yuki greeted him. "Oh, Hello Ms. Yuki." He returned her greeting. "Oh, you can just call me Yuki." She giggled, leaning forward against the car's hood, obviously preventing him from leaving yet. "Can I help you, Yuki?" He asked. She giggled again, squeazing her arms together to expose most of her breasts from the v-neck pink baby-T. "Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me, or maybe a drink? I know a _great_bar a few blocks from here." She leaned a little farther on the car, exposing more cleavage. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to pass on that. I'm actually married." He replied, smiling his classic "Gentlemanly smile" She smirked. "Oh I know that, but what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." She begged in a slow, seductive voice, inching her way around the vehicle to show off her legs, high heel, and mini skirt. Ren frowned.

Yuki bit her glossy bottom lip. "Please?" She begged some more, making circles on the car's hood with her index finger. "It will be out lil' secret." Ren put his hands in his pockets and glared down at her. "So your pretty much asking me to cheat on my wife?" He said with a dark tone. "Aw, "Cheat" Is such a hurtful word." She answered making a pouty face. "That's too bad. But if you want to keep a lil' secret, the listen carefully: I'm happily married to the woman that I have been in love with for years, and I will _never_break my vows and promises that I have made to her for the world, or a cheap floosie like your self, so you can give up, and walk away. Now if you don't mind, Ms. Yuki, I would like it if you got off my car so I can go home _to_my wife." He said, unlocking the door. She backed away and he got in. He started the car and drove off leaving Yuki to shrink in his rear view mirror. The time: 6:42 pm

Kyoko stirred the Alfredo in a pot that she had sitting on it's burner on the stove. She put down the "Pampered Chef" wooden spoon and checked on the chicken and dumplings. (hehe, my mom's specialty yummy) The front door clicked open and Ren enterd, hanging up his coat and tossing his keys on the table in the process. The smell of Kyoko's home cooking dragged him to the kitchen. He back was to him as she stirred what ever was in the pot. He whirled slowly around the corner, slipped of his shoes and krept back into the kitchen silently. He tip-toed his way over to her, preparing to surprise her.

"Don't even think about it." Ren's dropped down to his sides. "How did you know I was here?" She spun around and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm psychic." "You herd the door open, didn't you?" "Eh..Your not that subtle coming home, nice try though." "Touche', until next time then." Kyoko smiled and turned back to the Alfredo. (ooh gosh..that sounds soo flipping yummy right now!) "So what's for dinner?" Ren asked, sitting down in a near by chair, re-moving his tie. "Chicken 'N' Dumplings and Alfredo, and if you would, please peel the potatoes, and _don't_try to Wiesel your way out of it, I know you know how to peel them." Ren sighed. "Oh, your good..." "Lesson 101, I'm always a step ahead of you." He smirked at her comment. "Lesson learned." "And you are a fine student young grass Hopper." She responded. "And she's always prepared with a smart comeback." Ren said under his breath, walking over to the counter and picking up a potato. Kyoko hit him with a hand towel. "I heard that, Kuon." He paused. "Now when was the last time you called me by my birth name?" She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Do I really need a reason?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ONE MONTH LATER!! (did yall get that? One month later ok? A few people didnt seem to catch that in the last chapter three and confusion struck alotta people ok? just making sure.)

Kyoko layed in the hospital bed with her back propped up against some pillows. It had only been a month, and Kyoko often wore flowy blouses, making it hard to tell whether or not she was pregnant. But for Ren, it was easy. Especially when they would lay together and her pressed his palm against her belly to make contact with the growing life every chance he got. And today, They were going to take their first peek at the baby.

The door swung open and a blong nurse with her hair tied up in a high pony-tail and light blue scrubs entered. "Alrighty, are we ready to see the baby?" She asked. She sounded as though she knew very little Japanese. Must be from the United States. Kyoko thought to her self nodding. "Okay, Mrs. Tsuruga, please lift up the bottom half of your shirt so I can apply this jell." She did as she was told and shivered as soon as the cold goop made contact with her skin. The nurse flicked on the monitor screen. "Okay, so I'm gonna put this little remote on your tummy for the ultra sound." Tummy? Was she trying to be cute? Kyoko wondered. Ren took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

The screen buzzed and flickered black, white and grey as the fuzzy picture began to show when the nurse dragged the remote across Kyoko's stomach. "Hup, there we go, see this here?" She pointed at a small, grey lump that pumped in a small groove. "That there is the heart." She dragged her finger across the screen and circled an area. "And this is the infant's head." Kyoko cupped her hand onto her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Ren couldn't help but smile at the screen and squeeze her hand harder. "That's our baby..." Kyoko whispered in between hiccups. Ren was once again, rendered speechless. "So, would you like a picture?" The nurse asked and in unison, Ren and Kyoko answered "Yes."

She clicked a button and out came the picture of the baby's ultra sound. "Here you go." She handed it over. More tears emitted from Kyoko's eyes as she held the small picture in her hands. Ren rested his forehead against hers, looking at it as well. The nurse scampered out of the room, and about five minutes later, the older doctor that had deliverd the good news in the first place came it. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Tsuruga." "Good afternoon, yourself." Ren replied. "Alright, I looked over the records on the ultra sound. The baby is healthy by the looks of it. Nice and big. So just keep up with the routine check ups, and in about five or six months, we will beable to tell the gender of the baby." "Thanks so much." Kyoko said sniffling back the tears to regain control. The woman smiled, looking at her through those half moon spectacles of hers. "My pleasure Mrs. Tsuruga, now you have a nice day."

TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

WHOO! wipes away sweat are you all saticfied now!? I had to re-wright this WHOLE chapter to please you all, so now im behind in my schedual that I planned for this story -.- It's much longer than that last time by abot 1,000 words, soou all should be pretty happy, because im not doing that again. pouts please review, no meanies aloud, and i wanna thank my supporters who like my story, it makes me sooo flipping happy to have such nice reviews. so comment and no more hissy fits from those of you that know who you are. But dont worry..i still love yall! iM OUTTA HERE BYEZ!

sango51896


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE!! MAKES ALOT OF SENCE FOR LATER OKAY?

Hey all, I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I've been having alot of stress piled on me and issues at home and school okay? So yeah...You all probably noticed in the past chapter about the ultra sound. When I put "The baby is nice and big" Please..don't complain to me about that. I know at that time it's the size of a freaking sea-monkey. I get the picture. It was meant to mean that so far the "sea-monkey" is healthy and growing steadily..okay?? Is that clear enough for those of you who didnt get it? or do I need to tackle this thing with some Windex? I'm sorry if I sound rude right now. I'm just under ALOT of stress, what with finals coming up, we don't have a car anymore and people have been riding my ass a bit with complaints acting like a bunch of know-it-alls. "but Kyoko is so pure, and Ren is more hesitant" (yeah..you know who you are who said this.)I KNOW!! And yeah.I am fully aware about the ultra sound picture. I shouldn't have put that, but I did. I wanted it right away, don't like it? sue me... Okay, I'm gonna end this Author's note before it gets to long. Thank you to all of those who have been supporting me through this. I love you all!! Now let's get this show on the road.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two months had passed since their first Ultra Sound. Of corse, the baby was so tiny, it looked like sea monkey at the time. But with the healthy life style Kyoko was carring out, the baby was growing. (A/N: FRICK! I just realized about the whole size thing and Ren and Kyoko noticing it..SORRY! I would change it, but that woiuld throw alot of stuff off, so imagine it never happened and I'm gonna repeat it later ok?) sooo...this would now mean that Kyoko is around THREE MONTHS PREGNANT! Just making sure you all caught that.

Ren stood in the middle of the nearly empty guest bed room. His sleeves rolled up and a ball cap on his head, he stared at the pale white wall. A few plastic mats ruffled under his feet in protest when he shifted his weight. A paint can sat unopened on the floor not a few feet away. "Are you sure you want the walls yellow?" He asked rubbing his chin. Kyoko took around the naked room. "Yup, It'll make this room look more sunny." Ren pulled off the cam and rand his fingers through his dark hair. He took in a large inhale of air, and let it out lazily in a sigh. "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." He said, repositioning the blue hat. "That's exactly why I wanted yellow. Both genders would like this color, and it's fitting for a baby." Kyoko said in a matter of factly sort of way, tugging the straps of her cover-alls with the nooks of her thumbs.

"I never agreed to yellow..." Ren said softly under his breath as he knelt down on the floor and pride the top of the paint can open. Kyoko laid down a tin pan and got out some paint rollers and brushes. Ren picked up the can and tilted it over the pan and out poured the "Sunny" yellow gloop. His wife rolled the spongy paint utensil in the stuff and stood up. She walked over to one of the walls and pressed the roller up to it. Dragging it up and down, leaving a thick golden streak.

Ren did the same with a paint brush and began to outline the window. Close to the ceiling all around the square room, was a pattern Ren made with ductape in the form of boxes with large X's in them. Hoping to make a nice design to add a little touch. Perhaps he could paint over the left over while in the boxes in a light green, then pull the tape off to show a nice color scheme. Yeah. That's what he was going to do. He jumped out of his creative daze when a paint roller brushed his cheek, leaving a yellow splotch on his face. The cold paint made him shiver slightly and Kyoko giggled.

"You alive in there? You zoned out for a good ten minutes." He glared at her. A smile yanked it's way at the ends of his lips. "That color looks good on ya, you wear it well!" She snickered. "Oh really? Let's see how you look." Ren replied, flicking the brush at her, sending paint to fly and land in a bunch of dots on her coveralls, neck and the left side of her face. She squealed and jumped back. Her mouth gaping before the burst out in a fit of laughter. "Was that a challenge?" She gasped out between heaves. Ren bent down and dipped the paint brush into the half full can. "Not a challenge. But a victory." He waved the brush, clutching the handle.

A great flow of paint splattered the front of her jean coveralls again. She glanced back up at the tall man and stalked over to the bucket in slow movements. Ren eyed her while she soaked her hand in the menicing yellow, and raised it back up. Dripping. "Oh, no...Don't you even think abou-" Ren's sentanced was spluttered when the paint hit his face. His lips perched together and he spit yellow onto the plastic coverd floor. Kyoko wrapped her arms around her stomach and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Well damn. Who could blame her?

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she hunched over wheezing for air. "Did you have fun with that?" Ren asked. "Y-HAHA- Yes! now _that_was worth it!" She snikerd some more. "Well, I'm glad you had fun, now come here and give me a _big_kiss." He taunted, taking a step toward her. She straightened up and held out her arms infront of her to block the goopy paint kiss. "I don't wanna taste!" She shot at him, backing away. "Aw..Too bad." He jolted, taking hold of her shoulders. "Haha, Stop it!" She fought back, pushing his chest away with her hands. Leaving prints on his shirt.

Ren planted sloppy yellow kisses on her cheeks and neck while she squirmed. When he backed away, whipping the paint from his mouth across his arm, Kyoko continued her fit of giggles wrapping her arms around her waist. She had paint all along her face and in her hair. Surely, Ren looked the same. "Okay, time for a brake, I need a shower now." She said straitening up and looking down at her yellow smeared body.

Ren nodded as she stepped out of the room and strolled out to the hall. A smile pulled at his lips again when the sound of turning fausets and the smacking of shower water hitting the bath tubs floor struck his ears.

Kyoko stripped out of her cover-alls and pulled off her T-shirt before drawing back the shower curtain and stepping under the relaxing steamy water. The droplets hit her neck a thousand times, soaking her body and hari, slowly washing away the yellow paint. She closed her eyes and let the life restoring water fall on her face in splashes of warmth.

The bathrooms door creaked open and closed with a faint click. Yet she paid not attention to it. She turned around to face the shower head and tilted her own head back, letting the warmth continue to drizzel down her body. She jumped when a thick arm curled around her waist and a kiss was laid on her neck.

With one arm around the lower half of her stomach, Ren massaged her shoulder with his free hand while placing small delicate kisses along her damp skin. Kyoko let out a soft moan in appreciation for the tingling drops of water, and the soothing stokes of Ren's large palm. Ren added another kiss before slowly dragging his tongue up his neck to nibble on her ear lobe. Kyoko sucked in a hiss of air and closed her eyes. He nipped at her ear playfully while sliding his arm off her shoulder to fall subtly down her arm and took hold of her wrist.

He spun her around and captured her mouth with his. Claiming it. Dominating over it. Kyoko let another moan escape from her throat as she accepted his generous kiss. Keepin his hand locked ober her wrist, Ren entangled the fingers of his other hand through out her soaked hair, deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled and dance. Twirling around in their connected mouths, bring out a groan from the both of them.

Kyoko let her hand wander over his road, gleaming chest. She felt his erection poke at her belly. Cutting off the flow of the shower, they made their way out of the bathroom naked and wet, still entwined in each others lips, to their bed room. Kyoko fell back against the king-sized bed, and Ren planted his knee on the mattress next to her him. He leaned down to claim her mouth again and fondled her right breast. Squeezing it gently and pinching the Rosy pink nipple.

Kyoko arched her back, touching his stomach with hers. Ren released her lips and took the nipple in his hot mouth making her moan in satisfaction. His shaft twitched for attention painfully. He let go of her breast after a moment and drifted down southward to her womanhood and kissed the inside of her thigh. Kyoko shivered and moaned. With the pad of his thumb, Ren flicked it teasingly over her clit, causing her to squirm for more. Having done this many times in the past, Ren knew all of the most delicate places that would send her over the edge. Keeping his thumb over the bud, he inserted a finger through her opening. She gasped out his name and scrunched the comforter in her hand and tilted her head back.

He stroked her inner walls softly. Swirling his finger around then added another finger. Kyoko twitched and gasped for air, restraining to scream. After a few more stroke, Ren removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Kyoko nearly jolted to sit up, but restrained herself from doing that as well. He pushed his tongue in and out of her wet folds, taking what she had to offer.

He suckled her clit. His name was said repeatedly by the woman he pleasured and loved. Knowing she was close to her peak, Ren stopped and mounted over her. He rested his forearms on either side of her head to hold up his body as he captured her mouth once more. He whispered three words that always mean the most to her before thrusting into her. Taking her. Making love to her.

_"I love you."_

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OKAY! I know that was a short chapter, and I am sorry, but I felt that it was time to add a lemon scene again. I have so much planned out ahead of this that I know you will be happy! :) And again, I am sorry for this long delay, I had originally planned to have it posted it back in May, but alot was on my plate and had to postpone it Makes a sad face :( I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a me a comment NO FLAMES AND SMART-ALECS ALOUD OKAY!! and if I have any speeling errors or type-o's. PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME! I AM FULY AWARE OF THEM!! Have a wonderful day, and thank you..thank you for all your support, I just get the biggest smile on my face when I have a new postive comment or someone hass added me to their fav authors list and story alert list! SO HAPPY! I love you all very much, I couldnt have done it with out you!

--sango51893--


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long again...more shit is going on and I cant catch a break. so yeah...sigh I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you to those who sent me e-mails filled with kind words and wishing for me to come back and continue posting. It means allot to me that people out there want me to return. Thank you. And with everything that's been going on...man...that list goes on forever. Summer school (Which I'm at the top of the class with a grade of 98 .) I start work as a waitress in 2 weeks, and so much more . grrrrr... well anyways, enough of my boring rambling! I present to you, CHAPTER 5!! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Skip-Beat! and please dont bother telling me about any grammar or spelling errors...I KNOW ABOUT THEM!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The room was finished, and very yellow. With Ren's small touch of green boxes around the ceiling edges. It wasn't until a few day's later that they began adding furniture to the room of sunshine with Ren scratching his head in confusion with an instruction sheet on how to build the crib they had gotten and Kyoko shaking her head from side to side holding back giggles over how dumbfounded he looked. "Do you need a little help?" She asked him about to stand up to assist him. Ren just waved his hand at her. "No no, I can figure it out, I just need to," He read from the paper. "Attach railing A to the head board and use screw 3 to hold them in place..." He mouth the word 'What?' and rubbed his temples. Kyoko got up and walked across the room to him and yanked the instructions out of his hand. She raised them over like he did and pointed to the parts he needed and told him what to do with them. When that part was done Kyoko patted him on the back. "See? Easy." She smiled. Ren returned her smile. "Show off." "I'm not a show off, I just know how to look at the illustration." She turned the page over and showed him a picture of the crib and what went where. He raised an eye brow. "I don't know how I missed that." He took it from her hand glaring at it. "Have fun with that." She said cheerfully, kissing him on the cheek. "Where are you going?" "I'm gonna make us some lunch." She turned on her heels and headed for the door only to let out yelp when there was a quick swap to her her butt. She glanced over her shoulder to see a teasing smile on Ren's face before he went back to work on his project.

About fifteen minutes had passed and the smell of food dragged him out of the room and down the stairs. Rounding the corner that lead to the kitchen, Kyoko's back was to him as she focused on the pot in front of her. Not a moment later, he stood behind her, peering over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. The soup she was stirring was his favorite. "Ooh, Tomato Basil." He said. Kyoko jumped, clutching her chest. "Don't do that!" Ren let out a chuckle. "And I wasn't even trying. Ten points for me." He joked, getting a playful elbow to the stomach. "Hey it's not nice to hit." He told her. "Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" She nudged him with her elbow again. Ren wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her back against his body lead her away from the stove. He kissed her on the shoulder when his own back was steadied against the wall. He let his kiss find it's was from her shoulder to her neck before turning her around so that she faced him. "Like I said. It's not nice to hit." He leaned down to capture her lips with his, but was stopped when he tasted Tomato Basil. Kyoko had blocked him with the wooden spoon she was using to stir the soup with. Which left him with a red splotch on his mouth and chin. "As tempting as this is, I can't leave the stove on and unattended." She smirked, pointing the spoon back over her shoulder at the steaming pot. "I promise," Her thumb grazed his bottom lip, whiping away some of the soup and licking it off her finger. "I'll make it up to you later tonight. Okay?" She turned away from him. Her hips swinging from side to side as she walked back over tot eh nearly forgotten pot. Ren grabbed a paper towl and cleaned off the rest of the Tomato soup off his face. "Alright."

Sho Fuwa stretched with a yawn as he lifted his feet up to lay out on the Glass coffee table. The dark black, leather shit-kickers landed with a thud. He scratched his neck and glanced around the room. "Where the hell is Shoko...?" He murmured before his gaze landed on a _Boost_magazine. He reached over and picked it up to have something to thumb through. As the pages whirled by, they landed to a halt on a section that took two pages with a light blue background. He glared angerly at the large photo of a happy couple on their wedding day, with the bride in a long, white gown, and a tall man in his black tux with his arm snaked around the brides waist as they gazed into one another's eyes. Sho pinched the corner of the page, intending to turn it until his eyes caught the bold, red caption that sat just above a long paragraph.** Kyoko Tsuruga Pregnant With First Child! **There was a long pause before he continued to red. _Waves of fans cheer in congrats for the blessing that had been given to the couple._Sho shook his head. "No...No way...!" He jumped up, tossing the magazine across the room. "That little tramp is knocked up!? You gotta be kidding me!" He gave a huffy breath before raising his hands up to calm him self. "it's okay...Why the hell should I care? Why should I care that when she couldn't have me, so she ran off and crawled into _his_bed? I'm fine. I'm cool. No problem." His gaze went back to the magazine that had landed, sprawled on the floor open on that page. He went over and picked the booklet up, shredding it to nothing more than confetti and letting the remains flutter down into the trash bin. "blessing my ass. More like a curse." He spun on his heels and sat back down, repositioning him self in his spot and grabbed for the remote that layed near by. With a click of a button, the flat screen T.V. on the wall in front of him flickered on so he could try to take his mind off the subject. A smile merged on his lips while the video clip of a burning building flashed around on the screen from an accident that had happened the night before. _"The bulind was badly damaged, but thankfully, no one was injured in any way. Police say the people had evacuated in time before the flames of this fire spread. In other news, Ren and Kyoko Tsuruga, Two of Japans top actors, are due for their first child by around spring time." _"OH COME ON!" Sho screamed. A talk show video appeared on the screen with Ren and Kyoko sitting side by side on a white couch with the host talking to them. _"So Mr. Tsuruga, how did you react when you found out that she was pregnant?" _The camera zoomed in on the couple._ "I reacted like how any man would when his wife told him that she was pregnant five minutes after he got home." _Kyoko squeezed his hand, looking up at him. _"In other words, When I told him, he was about to lean on the table and missed, taking a chair down with him." _The audience laughed and the host spoke back up again. _"It's easy tp say that you took it well. What are your thoughts now?"_Back to Ren. _"I was indeed shocked at first, but raising a family with the woman I love is a life that I want to lead." _Kyoko rested her head on his shoulder. _"Mine too." _She added. Sho clicked the T.V. off and sat in silence.

Ren rolled over onto his back and gathered Kyoko into his arms, cradling her against his body as they both gasped for breath entangled in the sheets. Sweat shined off their bodies and their breathing began to steady. Kyoko listened to his rapid heart beat slow down. Her hair was just as tangled as the bed sheets, but Ren combed it out with his fingers as he stroked the back of her head. "Oh, Ren. I love you." She sat up on her elbow and kissed his chest. His hand cupped the back of her neck so she would look at him. His eyes were soft, and his smile was tender. A smile ment only for her. "And I love you." He pulled her down and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Savoring every drop. She returned his kiss and massaged his shoulders in small circles. Ren turned her over without breaking their connection. Their tongues danced and played in harmony until Ren broke off and kissed her neck. The room filled with heat once again has time progressed through the night.

**THREE WEEKS LATER!**

Four months into the pregnancy and Kyoko began wearing more flowy blouses. (AN: Ok..I'm sorry, but I cant remember if I already mentioned her wearing more poofy clothes or not, so yeah...if I did...here it is again!) With a couple of more months of shootings and work. The dramas she worked in didn't want a pregnant character so the directors had asked her to try and hide it for a while until she was given time off to prepare for the delivery. The baby's room looked fabulous with it's bright walls and furniture. "And...Cut!" The director for her current scene shouted. "Okay people, great job. Time for lunch, be back in one hour!" He yelped some more, hoping off his chair. "Hey Mrs. Tsuruga, wanna come eat with us?" A brunet girl called out to her, waving. "Sure." She called back, picking up her bag on her way over. "This is Mayu, and Kimi." The brunnet introduced two other women. "And I'm Chelse." Kyoko tilted her head to the side. "Chealse? That's an interesting name. Where are you from?" The girl smiled shyly. "Oh, I'm from the United States." "Oh. Nice to meet you all." The others returned her greeting and they all set off through a pair of large double doors that led to the staff cafeteria. Finding an empty table the four women sat down. "Good afternoon ladies, I have your lunch boxes right here." A guy from the camera crew said walking over to them and placing a stack of boxes on the table. "Thanks" Kimi said, followed by the rest. "This looks great." Chealse licked her lips after she opened up the lid to her box. Kyoko opened her own box and picked up a set of chopsticks. Kyoko started off with the Sushi before going for the Terriaki Chicken. "This is good." Mayu piped up, drainding her water bottle. "Yeah." Kyoko agreed. An uneven rumble rolled through her stomach and she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Mrs. Tsuruga? Are you alright?" Chealse asked in concern. "Kyoko nodded. "I'm fine, could you please excuse me?" She stood up from her chair and dashed to the nearest restroom, locking herself in one of the stalls and hoverd over the toilet bowl. She gave a few dry heaves, wishing she didn't have the terriaki Chicken. When she left the stall, she washed her face at the sink and returned to the table. "Are you sure your alright? You were in there for a while." Chealse asked again. Kyoko closed the lid to her box and took a few swallows of her water. "No, no. I'm fine. My stomach just wasn't to happy with lunch, don't worry about it." She smiled. "Alright...Would you like me to get you some TUMS for your stomach?" She asked, recieving a no.

Ren glanced down at his watch, the time reflecting back up at him was 3:34 pm. After seven retakes for a shooting, the crew was given a twenty minute break so one of the actresses could go practice her lines. "Hey Ren, don't forget, we need to be back at LME by Five o'clock." Yashiro said, scrolling down his PDA. Ren nodded. "Alright.I'm going to go get a bottle of water, do you want one?" He asked, standing up. "None for me, thanks." Shrugging on his coat, he left the set and strolled down the hall until he found a beverage machine. He slipped in a dollar and pushed the button for a water bottle and the thumping of it rolling down echoed the corridor. When he leaned down to retrieve the water, a familiar voice reached his ears. "Well, if it isn't Ren Tsuruga. Congrats on knocking up Kyoko." Ren Turned around..._Fuwa_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Authors Note: **

Okay, I know it was short, But I needed to post something to keep the story moving. I kept going back and deleting different scenes that I didn't like, then re-adding them only to delete them again because I felt the didn't fit in. But What I really fussed about was bring Sho in. I wanted to have him enter in the last chapter but I just couldn't, and I've been holding it off for this long already, trying to pick when he should take part in the story. Someone messaged me wondering about Sho and why I haven't brought him up at all, and I had to confess to them that he is coming up even though I kinda wanted it to be a surprise for you all. But I will let you know that Sho will be playing a big part for this. Again, I am sorry for taking so long to post this, as I mentioned earlier allot of shit is happening, and I've been caught up in other work too. I'm also working on another story as well for Inuyasha, so if your a fan of the anime, keep a look out for "Heated Biology"!! I'm just loving the way this one is turning out. The idea for "Heated Biology" just struck me one night a few weeks ago and I attacked my computer writing it. I plan on only making it one chapter, but it's so far the longest one I have written. And If your interested in reading it when I post it, I will be adding a preview for it in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Unexpected Surprise" even though not much went on. Like I said, I HAD to get Sho in to move things along. Feel free to leave comments**. NO FLAMES ALOUD**!! I say this because I hate them, and I received a very RUDE comment from someone who told me to learn English before writing and said they just couldn't read this "thing". I was not to happy with that person calling MY hard work a thing. And the main reason the posted that was because they had a small problem with my spelling errors and decided to bitch at me over pretty much nothing and insulted my best hit. If that person is reading this, my message to you is FUCK OFF!! As for the rest of you, I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!! I COULDN'T DONE IT WITHOUT YOU!! HAVE A GREAT DAY!

--sango51893--


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings to my readers. Its been nearly a year since my last post, and I am terribly sorry. I was on writers block this entire year, but had birthed a Pirate romance for _Inuyasha_, so my time has been spent on that fic, which I hope to have finished by perhaps November. Again, I am sorry for keeping you all in the dark for so long. Enjoy! :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ren glared at the man before him. Fuwa had shifted his weight to one side and crossed his arms witha cocky smile pulling at his lips. Strands of bleached hair fell over his dark eyes. "What do you want, Fuwa?" Ren asked unwillingly in a gentlemanly manner. "Nothin', just wanted to congrat you in knockin Kyoko up. I can't _wait _for the little brat to be born." he replied. Ren's fist balled at his side and his head tilted down slightly, his brows pulling down into a frown. "_Brat?!_" he grumbled in a dangerous tone. Fuwa smirked and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say brat? I meant to say '_thing_'!"

His laughter rang down the hall for a split second before a shot a pain flashed through Ren's fist. A stream of fresh crimson blood gushed from Fuwa's nose and he fell backwards onto the tiled floor. He cursed and wiped his long black sleeve under his nose. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted, getting to his feet and raising his fists to throw a punch, only to have Ren hike him up by the collar and throw him against the vending machine.

"Don't you _dare_ insult _my_child again! It would be a shame to you're fans if you couldn't perform anymore!" he threatened, shoving him back against the machines safety glass. He fixed his jacket and turned on his heal to head down the corridor. He made it ten feet when Fuwa's voice caught him dead in his tracks. "The kid's not even born yet, and I can already imagine just how screwed up it'll be when it's raised by _you_." Ren clenched his fists again and resumed walking, drifting farther away from the deep chuckles that flowed from Fuwa. His words however stuck in Ren's mind like glue. _Would he make a bad father?_ The question tormented him throughout the remainder of the day.

By the time the sun began to set, and Ren had just gotten into his car, his hand still throbbed from the beating he had given Fuwa. His knuckles had taken on a light blue tint. Ignoring the bruise, he stuck his keys into the ignition and revved the vehicle to life. He pulled out of his parking spot and eased the car away from the lot and down the steady street. Lamps along the road began to flicker on as he drew closer to home and all the while butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Was he ready to become a parent? Did he have enough time to be prepared? The thought of being a failure as a dad scared Ren. It terrified him. Different ideas began to pop in his head. What if his beloved Kyoko had a miscarriage? What if something went wrong? Was she ready to be a mother? What would become of their first child? All the thoughts turned the gears in his head and tugged at him from the inside. _Oh, God,_ he thought. _What if I don't like the child? _Ren clutched the steering wheel abd his breathing became heavy. _I'm not ready for this....._

By the time Ren pulled himself free from the tormenting cage of his mind, his car was parked just outside of the apartment complex. He glanced up the tall building to see the lights in his own apartment on. Kyoko was home. He sighed and switched off the ignition and unlatched the seat belt that kept him bound to the automobile. Stepping out of his car, he slammed the door shut and locked it, then made his way into the building.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyoko clicked the stove burner off. The heavenly aroma of chicken and mashed potatoes filled the kitchen. An American meal sounded good for dinner. She was just about to reach for some plates in the cabinet when the front door opened and closed. "Hey," she called out to Ren as she heard the sound of his key jingle against the table as he set them down. His steady foot steps fell softly into the kitchen. He leaned back against one of the counters and crossed his legs at his ankles. He let his head fall back and he ran his fingers through his hair. Kyoko wiped her hands on a paper towel and crossed the kitchen floor to greet him with a hug and a kiss to the cheek like always. He gave her a halfhearted smile. She noticed the soft bags under his eyes and frowned slightly. "What's wrong? Are you tired?" She asked, brushing some of his dark lochs out of his eyes. "Just a long day, that's all." he answered with a more heartfelt smile. Hoping to cheer him up a little, she took his hand and lead him to the table. "Here, take a seat, dinners almost ready." she assured him. Before she released his hand, she happened to glance down at it and noticed the bruise forming over his knuckles.

"Ren, what happened to you're hand?" She asked concerned. He only smirked and looked at his knuckles. "Nothing to worry about." he told her. Kyoko didn't buy his answer and crossed her arms beneath her breasts. "Tell me what happened, Kuon." Her secret weapon for any occasion. Using his real name to her atvantige could either rowl him up pleasurably or get him to forfeit into something. He sighed and met her eyes. "I punched Fuwa today..." he admitted. Kyoko's eyes widened and her jaw slacked a bit. "You _punched _him? For _what_? did you to go into a brawl? What happened?" She bombarded him with questions until he brought up his hands in surrender and told her about Sho confronting him today and picking a fight with him by insulting their unborn child. "What he was saying just pissed me off, and I snapped. I'm sorry." He said, locking his fingers together on his lap. His eyes never left hers and Kyoko nibbled on her bottom lip. she brushed her fingers lightly over the forming bruise and sighed, not knowing what to say or do.

Ren coverd her own hand with his free one and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her palm gently. "I _am _sorry," he repeated, tracing his soft lips over her skin. Tints of blood rushed to Kyoko's cheeks. She should be mad at him for throwing a shot at Shotaro, but oddly, she could care less. Instead, she was swayed by his act of chivalry. She had one hell of a brave a brave man. She smiled softle and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Its alright, but _please_no more fighting...Okay?" She pleaded. Ren nodded and brushed his fingers along her cheek.

his attention directed toward the stove, "so what's for dinner?" he asked with enthusiasm. "Chicken an' potatoes." she answerd, bringing up her hands to flap imaginary wings. Ren chuckled at her asinine stunt. "Smells good," he complimented. Kyoko grinned and nodded cockily. "I know," she giggled, pulling down a set of plates. As soon as she pulled off the pot lid that kept the chicken moist, her hand flew up to her mouth and she bolted for the sink, lurching over the side. "_KYOKO!_" She heard Ren shout. The sound of the chair screaching agaionst the tile hurt her ears and she shivered continuosly from the over powering sickness she felt. Oh, damn. The aroma of the cooked bird smelled _so_good to her just a few minutes ago, now it was mak ing her sick beyond all belief! Ren's strong hand landed softly on her shoulder, stroking the back of her neck gently. "Are you alright?" he asked, "Do I need to call the doctor?" his voice sounded panaced and frightened. So unlike is naturaly cool tone. Kyoko glanced up for a briefe moment from the drain in the kitchen sink to see absolute fear in his eyes. Kyoko didn't know how to react to the expression on his horrified face. "N-no, I'm fine." she told him. He sighed and slumped against the counter, his palm supporting his forhead. She could see his shoulders trembling.

Cautiously. she reached out with her hand and placed it on his shoulder just as he had for her. "Tell me, please, what's wrong?" she asked with a gentle and caring tone. There was a short pause and he refused to meet her eyes again. "Kyoko I'm....I don't think I'm ready for this. what it I turn out as a bad father?" he asked her with a shudder in his voice so unlike his natural cool tone. "What if reject our child?!" he asked in desperation. Kyoko bit her bottom lip, waging a war with the tears that so wanted to fall from her eyes. she swung her arms around him without hesitation and held onto him tight. "Don't you believe that! You're a good man, Kuon, and how you feel right now is understandable. But I know for a _fact_that you will make a wonderful parent! And you may think that you aren't ready now, but remember there is still plenty of time to become prepared." she assured him. She looked up into his dark-chocolate eyes and he gave her a small smile. His arms wound around her and they stood in each others embraces for a long while, forgetting the food that awaited them. "Thank you, Kyoko." he mumbled as he bent down to her height to place a kiss on her lips.

The sound of splashing water and pops directed they're attention back to the sgtove and Kyoko lept to the rescue of dinner. She managed to save it from any permanent damage. Hoping to ease the tension in the room, Kyoko asked Kuon to turn on the TV. There was a swift click from the remote and quotes that were classic flowed in from the living room, along with her husbands voice as he quoted with the famous story _Romeo & Juliet._

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady! O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing.  
What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

He perfected the scene word for word with his acting talent. Unable to resist the urge, Kyoko joined in as his fair Juliet.

"Ay me!  
ROMEO:  
She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds"

The Shakespeare rounded back and forth between the living room and kitchen. Kyoko could only imagine herself in a beautiful gown, standing on a balcony under the stars as her handsome Romeo in the living room stood on the grassy plain below with his hand held up to her, hoping to reach his love. How romantic. As if on cue when Romeo began to scale the ivy covered wall to Juliet, her Kuon appeared in the kitchen with alas! His hand held out to her. she took it with rose tints in her cheeks and they kissed passionately.

-----------**MONTH 8 OF KYOKO'S PREGNANCY**------------

Time was flying for Ren! Kyoko's belly had rounded to the point it looked like a beach ball. just a few weeks earlier during her check up, the docter had asked if they wished to know the babies gender. They said no. They wanted it to be a surprise.

Ren looked down at his watch. it was half past noon. The set was shutting down for lunch. Of course, the director had been generous to give Ren the rest of the day off. And for something he wasn't particularly excited about. One of those "breathing exorcises" classes. He shuddered. it made him uncomfortable tlo be there. It was odd. he freaked out on the inside when the video of a live birth was played. Kyoko was apparently fascinated with it. Other expecting mothers gawked at him the entire time. he stared out the window for that two hours...Hell, Kyoko wanted to take the classes. He didn't want to argue wirth her. All that really mattered was that she was happy as a clam. He smirked at his own thought and got in the car and revved it up. He pulled out of the lot and drove off down the street to pick up Kyoko.

_END OF CHAPTER 6_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

WHEW!!! it took me 3 days to write that. why did it take me so long?! I have a new laptop that likes to shut down on its own before I ever had a chance to save any programs, but ha! I CONCURRED THE DAMN THING!!!! Me 1, Toshiba, 0!!!!! I hope you all liked it, I'm revving up for the next couple of chapters to conclude my story. Sneak peak at NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Sho shows up again, Baby Shower, Hospitalized (DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN!!) And MORE!!!!! Review me!!!!

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY READERS!!!!**

**ITS TRUE THAT WITHOUT YOU'RE SUPPORT, I WOULD HAVE NEVER WRITEN CHAPTER 6. I THANK EACHE AND EVERYONE OF YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT DURING MY YEAR LONG WRITER'S BLOCK!!! THANK YOU!!!!**

----sango51893---


	7. Chapter 7

**To my readers:**After a long halt on this project, I decided to check out the reviews. I don't know why, but I am no longer e-mailed an alert when I get a review. When I actually got those alerts, I gladly replied to all of my reviewers. Would it be safe to say that my computer hates me? That's what I get for having a Toshiba. Anyway, the point is that I read all of my reviews. I cried. I simply broke down and had my self a nice set of water-works. I was utterly touched to read so many positive requests how some of you even asked me privately that I be a mentor to you in writing. Not only did the positive comments put a smile on my face, but the criticism to, because that helped me build character as a writer. I have given this story over a year and a half of struggle, re-writes and patience, and it is ALL thanks to each and every one of you that I have made it this far. Through my eyes, a writer isn't totally complete without the wondrous support of their readers. When I am told that I have _fans_, a fire erupts in me and burns for my passion to continue my work and reach the end. It is a great honor to have readers like you by my side. Thank you. Thank you.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Month 9**

"Well? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Ren switched his cell from one hand to the other and yawned.

"No, Kyoko wants it to be a surprise. That would be why we painted the nursery _yellow_." He replied, stretching out his legs. It was too damn early to be up. Actually, it was past four in the morning. Kyoko had woken up a few hours earlier with minor contractions. She was _not_ in a good mood.

He stifled another yawn as he listened to his parents quibble on the other line. Of course they were on speaker phone. Hands free is the way to be. Telling them the news of his wife's pregnancy was difficult. They especially didn't appreciate how he waited nearly two months to tell them. His mother was ecstatic; his father was…ill at ease- gladly though, he warmed up to the thought of being a grandparent. He was hellbent on believing that it would be a boy. His mother on the other hand was thinking pink. It was uncomfortable for Ren to hear his mother say that the baby was hands-down a girl, judging Kyoko's slightly swollen breasts after he had sent them a picture; they just _had_ to see what the soon-to-be-mommy looked like at six months.

"Kuon! Are you listening?"

He jumped at the sound of his name. "Huh?" was his reply.

"Have the two of you decided on names yet?" His mother asked. He could somewhat here the clinking of a coffee pot in the background.

"We've thought of a few. Kyoko thinks Sururugi is a nice girl's name. That or Ai."

"How precious!" his mother gabbed. Ren was tempted to hold the ohone from his ear as she chimed on and on on how cute she thought 'Ai' was.

He thought Ai to a rather pretty name. To the public: Ai Tsuruga. To family and friends: Ai Hizuri. Being an actor, his true identity was still necessary to keep secret. Aside from his fear of being an unfit father, Ren worried daily whether the life of fame was anywhere near right for a child. He or she would always be treated differently from other children and by other children. Would they be happy? Hmm.

"Mr. Tsuruga? You may come in now." A nurse said chirp-like as she poked her head out of a door. He nodded and told his parents that he would call them back sometime tomorrow and flipped his cell closed. As he stood, the nurse's face flushed red and she bit her bottom lip. No. A life of fame was _not_ what he wanted for his child.

"Right this way." The jumpy nurse guided. He nodded to her again in thanks as she lead him down the hall. The tiles were white and blue, the walls cream. His eyes hurt.

Room 204 wasn't far from the waiting area. The door was proped open and as the nurse lead him inside, Ren smiled. Kyoko sat of the edge of the bed fussing with her socks. Her hair, now black again, was tustled in a way that flattered her. Her round, pregnant belly made it awkward for her to get her socks on but all in all, she flashed him that magnificent smile that always set him at ease.

"Well, everything is fine. The baby was just kicking a little extra hard is all. No biggy." She asured him, finally winning the battle of the sock. Suddenly she jumped in her seat and layed her hand on her belly and muttered "ouch"- And that did _not_make him feel better. The farther along she was, the anstyer he got. Literally. The smallest things threw him into a state of paranoia. He didn't even like the idea of her taking her usual walks by her self. The worst thought came to mind and he absolutely had to be there. Sure, maybe he was being a little over protective, but come on, he's about to become a _father_ and damn it, he is _going_ to climb the walls!

"Are you alright?" He asked her, striding quickly to her side. The nurse was gone, giving them some privacy. Damn.

"Here, feel." Kyoko said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of her stomach. That was when he felt a good sturdy kick. His mouth fell open as he felt one kick after another. It wasn't very often that he felt the baby moving around like this. Maybe once a week or so. This was the most he/she has moved. _And he could feel it._

"Wow." Was all Ren could manage to say. Kyoko laughed softly then asked a question she had never asked him before. "Do you want to listen?" _Listen?_Actually listen to the baby while it was running on energy? What can a -be-father say to that? _Nothing._

Ren eased onto his knees beside the bed with his large palm stroking the side of her stomach. A moment like this didn't seem to need any words as Kyoko gently smoothed out his hair and coaxed him to press his ear against her belly.

Through the thin layer of cloth that was her nightshirt, he listened to the audible movements of their baby. Those sounds pulled at the strings of his heart and he smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

End of Chapter 6. I am sorry that I was so short, but Chapter 7 is planned to be LONG. My goal for the next chapter is to have it up and posted in less than a month. I hate making you all wait 4-5-6 months at a time for a chapter. Now tell me…Who's ready for Sho to make another apearance? And who is ready to find out the 'Unexpected Surprise'?

---sango51893---


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back, and do I have something cooking for all of you. First of all, thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! It feels great to know that my writing has improved. I've learned how to structure my stories, spell check and quit rushing the plot, and it is thanks to all of you!!! I realy have come a long way from my written failures, such as _Interview Confessions_ and _Recovery in Lust_. I also know for certain how I hae matured as an aspiring writer after I posted my greatest fic _Pirate, Pirate_. It feels good to reflect on my past mistakes and improve my future. Thanks again

--Sango51893--

The TV glare danced in an aray of colors, awaking Sho. He sat up rubbing his head and stifling a yawn. _Damn._ He'd fallen asleep on the couch again. He couldn't even remember what his bed actually felt like anymore; he'd been putting a lot of work hours in the living room writing music. And his musical luck was down the drain for this month. Why? Because the little bundle of _fuckin' _joy was due in the next couple weeks.

"God damn…" sho muttered, checking his watch. It was half past midnight. He rubbed his face and yawned once more as he reached for the remote on the coffee table.

"In other celeberthy news: Kyoko Tsuruga, the wife of the famed Ren Tsuruga, is due to give birth to their first child sometime this month. No info has been given as to what the gender is, Mrs. Tsuruga says it's a surprise."

Sho glared at the TV and twirled the remote in his hand as he jittered his leg up and down.

" Unlike some celeberties, the Tsurugas claim that they don't want any camera media around when this wonderful time comes. They have stated that they would feel more comfortable to keep the event within the family and off the air. A unique request made by these celeberties when most would jump at the opportunity for air time.

Sho snorted and flipped the tube off. What the hell? Why should anyone give a damn about the little rugrat anyway? It's fucking amazing how the media praised their marriage when everyone _knew_ about their age difference. When a paporazo from _Boost _snapped the photo of Tsuruga "passonatly" kissing Kyoko with his hands all over her, the scandle of their private affair was all over the news and in every magazine available in Japan. And yet their relationship was approved of by _everyone_. For the love of God, when that picture was taken, Kyoko was barely eighteen. Sho felt sick to his stomach and clentched his fists in anger.

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

Kyoko moaned in pure ecstacy. Never, in her life, has an odd combonation of mashed potatoes an peanut butter sounded or tasted so good! She saw Ren look up from his dish of an ordinary breakfast and make a teasing face of disgust.

"You know, normal food is pretty good too." He told her, waving to his dish.

"Yeah, I know, but this is great! Want a bite?" She offered, holding out a fork full of mush. Ren made another face at her.

"I think I'll pass." He replied with a smile.

"Suit yourelf, more for me." Kyoko grinned. "So what time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

Ren chewed his food for a moment. "I think around six." Kyoko nodded just as her cell phone siting on the counter went off. She set down her food ad reached for it. The caller I.D. showed a picture of Moko. Kyoko flipped the phone open and helled it to her ear.

"Hey, Moko."

"Hey _Momma," _Kyoko rolled her eyes. Moko Had taken to the mom-like pet names. "How are you up for a girl's day out? I have the day off."

"Oh that sounds great! I'm in." Kyoko answered. She then placed the phone over her chest. "Ren, I'm going out with Moko today." Her husband nodded, picking up his plate and putting it in the sink. He then kissed her lightly on the lips. "Have fun." He told her.

"Thanks, and have a good day on the set." Kyoko said, bringing the phone back up to her ear. "So what time?"

"I'll pick you up in about an hour."

"See you then." She hung up and put her dish in the sink. An hour gave her more than enough time to get ready. She left the kitchen and walked down the hall that led to her's and Ren's bedroom. She flicked on the light and went over to the larg walk in closet. She flipped through the hangers and stopped when she found that silk red night gown. She smiled as she touched the soft fabric and laid other hand on her belly, which was big and round. Then she laughed. That nightgown was a blessing, no, _is_ a blessing!

She hung the night gown back up and picked out a nice yellow top that had a touch of pink. She then pulled out a pair of white jeans. Too bad for her, they had an elastic band. This was the only thing she didn't enjoy about pregnancy, she had to find clothes that actually fit.

Kyoko touched her belly again and sighed to herself. She was due in a couple of weeks. She was anxious and scared. She was about to become a mom. She stood there thinking to herself; imagining the life she was going to have as a mommy and a wife. She laughed at her little rhyme.

Kyoko then relaized that she had been standning there, day dreaming for alomost fifteen minutes! She shook her head and walked into the bathroom and pulled out her make-up bag. She never went overboard with the fave-paint so she simply brushed on a little blush and applied a thin line of eye liner and put on a bit of mascara. There was a knock at the the door just as she was cleaning up. She dashed from the bathroom to the front door, peeked through the peep hole and let Moko in.

"You ready to roll, Miss Mommy?" Moko asked, jingling her keys. Kyoko smiled then gasped-

"You've cut your hair!" She exclaimed. Moko nodded happily, running a hand through the shortend layers. "Yep, it's sexy right?"

"you look great!" Kyoko assured her. "Just let me grab my purse and cell and I'll be ready to go."

She left Moko standing by the door while she ran off to the kitchen and snatched her phone off it's charger and slipped it

into her pocket. She then picked up the strap of her purse and a set of light blue sunglasses next to it.

When she got back to Moko, she put on the glasses. "Lets go." She smiled.

They left the appartment and rod an elevator down to the parking garage. Kyoko rummaged in her purse for her car keys but was stopped by Moko. "Oooo-oh no, no driving for you." Kyoko put her hands on her hips.

"And why not? I can drive."

Moko shook her head. "You're sevearly pregnant and totaly hormonal. You might get road radge and kill some poor bastard

that cuts youn off." She teased.

Kyoko stared at her and put her keys back in her purse. "You're right, you should drive."

"My thoughts exactly...TOO THE BOUTIQUE!"

"What boutique? You never mentioned a boutique." Kyoko said as she opened the passanger side door of Moko's Mustang.

"I didn't? hmm...Could have sworn I did...Anyway, there's this new boutique in Tokyo that has some of the hottest dresses I've seen-- and I figured we might pick you out one to surprise your man with." Moko grinned, pulling on her seat belt. Kyoko paused and stared at her friend with a smirk. "Are you sure we can find a 'hot' dress to sex this up?" Kyoko asked, motioning at her beach-ball worthy stomach.

"Of course I'm sure, why?" Moko asked, then gasped, "You and Ren ARE still having sex, aren't you?" She penetrated.

Kyoko's face fell into a deep shade of red and she nearly choked laughing. "Y-yes! Geeze! Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we're still...intimate."

Moko looked at her seriously. "But how often?"

Kyoko's face flushed an even deeper red. Kyoko thought she had a pretty great sex life with Ren before the pregancy, but with her hormones raging the way they were, it felt like she was constantly tackling her husband in a fit of wild and passionate kisses these past nine months. And he seemed more than willing to satisfy her intense and outrageous needs. He apparently didn't mind dropping what ever he was doing to follow her into the bedroom...or shower...or hell, to the living room coffee table...

"O-Often enough! NOW DROP IT!" She sqealed. Moko laughed at the flustered Kyoko and turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life.

"Okay, okay, yikes. So have you guys thought of a name yet?" Moko asked, backing out of the garage. Kyoko nodded and blinked rapidly when the sun light hit her eyes. "Yeah, and we have decided on two names, one incase it is a boy, the other for a girl."

"Oh yeah? What are they? Come on, I'm dying to know." Moko pleaded, making a right turn.

"Sorry, it's a secret. You just have to wait a bit longer." Kyoko grinned while Moko groaned.

"Oh come oooon!!"

"Haha, sorry, you have to wait just like everyone else." Kyoko laughed.

"Okay, how are the in-laws." Moko asked, refering to Ren's parents.

"They're definattely looking frward to being grandparents; they keep sending gifts like baby clothes and stuffed animals. I personaly, I like the stuffed lion most." Kyoko said. She was giggliong with Moko when she winced with pain and sucked in a breath of air, pressing her palm against one side of her belly.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Moko asked with concern. Kyoko nodded, still clenching her teeth.

"Yeah, the baby is just kicking extra hard, that's all." Kyoko claimed.

"Look-" Moko began, "There's the boutique!" She said, pulling the Mustang into a parking space. Kyoko glanced in the windows of the boutique as she unclipped her safety belt. A manequin stood in a dark silky purple night gown with violet colored lace around the edges. "Ah, so its THAT kind of boutique." Kyoko gathered.

"I thought you might like it, but they don't just sell sexy night wear, they have hot lingeri and --"

"Hmm, do they carry whips and chains and fuzzy hand cuffs too? Pervert." Kyoko cut in with a raised brow.

"No, but they just have the best...bedroom wear."

"I think I'll stick with my red silk night gown." Kyoko grinned. "Ren loves it anyway." she added under her breath.

"What was that?" Moko asked, locking the doors to the car.

"oooh, nothing." Kyoko laughed, swinging the strap of her purse on to her shoulder. She felt another sharp kick and bit back a whine. OUCH...

She ignored the slight pain and daringly entred the store with Moko. She never went into stores like these, but for some reason, out of shear curiosity, she just wanted to see what was inside. She blamed this wild side on the hormones.

The store was outstanding. Every kind of lingerie available along with....wow that night gown is revealing. Another flash of pain shot her and she winced, frozen in place.

"Kyoko? what's wrong" Moko asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The baby is really kicking up a storm." She groaned, stroking her stomach.

Moko nodded then took Kyoko by the arm. "Come on, we can come back some other time, lets go."

"OKay, sorry about this." Kyoko told her, biting her lip as they left the store and walked back to the car. Kyoko took deep, slow breaths and placed her hand on the side of the car to keep her balance while Moko searched in her bag for the keys.

Sharp, muscle tensing pains shot through Kyoko and she cried out, wrapping her arms around her waist. The pain was HORRIBLE!

"Kyoko? OH MY GOD, KYOKO!" Moko shouted, rushing to her side. Kyoko knew exactly what was happening.

"Moko, call an ambulance, I think my...I think my water broke..." She said before crying out in shear pain again.

* * *

Yashiro was standing just off the set when he felt Ren's cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Ren had asked him before the shooting began to hold onto it. Luckily for him, he had on a rubber glove; he was after all hanging onto Ren's phone again. He reached into his pocket and fished out the cellular. He glanced at the screen to find that the number was private. Yashiro figured it was Kyoko, so he answered.

"Ren's phone, Yashiro speaking."

"OH! Good, Mr. Yashiro! It's me, Moko! Listen you gotta get Ren over to the general hospital in Tokyo- Kyoko is going into labor!!" She shouted, sounding winded. Yashiro's eyes widened and he stood awe-struck with a slack jaw.

"Wait! WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!" he hissed into the phone.

"YES!" Moko hissed back. "NOW GET HIM DOWN HERE NOW!"

Yashiro snapped the phone shut and raced to the other side of the set and grabbed the director by the shoulder.

"What the hell?! What are you doing" The man asked, red in the face.

"Sir, you need to call off the shoot, Ren needs to leave immediately, his wife-" Before he could finish the director cut him off.

"What in the hell is wrong with you! We're no where near done with the shoot! He ain't going anywhere! I don't give a damn what his wife wants!"

Yashiro glared at the man then turned toward the set. "REN!" Yashiro shouted, catching the tall actor's attention mid-line. Ren stared at him with a confused look.

The directo swore and jumped up from his seat and threw is copy of the script down on the grownd. "THAT's IT! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, grabbing Yashiro by the arm.

Yashiro yanked his arm out of the director's grip and the air in the atmosphere fell below zero. "DAMN IT! REN! YOU NEED TO GO TO THE GENERAL HOSPITAL NOW! Kyoko is going into labor!"

It took only a nano second for Ren's face to lose color and the director to fall silent.

"W-what?!" Ren yelped. "OH, DAMN!"

Within a heart beat, he was off the stage and at a dead run for the door.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Now, I know I promised you all that I would have this chapter up and posted in under a month, and of course I have failed to reach my deadline again. Why? Well, I think that for now I will blame it all on school and my writer's block. Atleast I had a boat load of fun writing this chapter. I had an unlimited stash of soda and milano cookies to keep me motivated and on task! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. I APPOLOGIZE FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS, MY SPELL CHECK IS BROKEN...AN I HAVE A TOSHIBA THAT REFUSES TO LET ME FIX MISTAKES WITOUT LOSING THE INFO


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I want to thank all of you again for the encouraging reviews over chapter 8. I am so relieved that everyone seemed to like it. You know, the best thing about writing a fanfic is knowing that I can successfully entertain my readers and receive such positive responses for my work. It's a great feeling...thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM SKIP-BEAT! THE SOUL PROPERTY OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO YOSHIKI NAKAMURA~~~

-sango51893-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sho raked his fingers through his hair. He had a photo shoot today and he felt pretty damned good about himself. A couple of hotties whispering in the corner whispered and gasped when they spotted him.

"Oh..My..GAWD! It's Sho!" The long haired, long legged beauty squealed, raising Sho's ego past Mars.

"He is so hot! Just look at him!" The blond squealed back. When they looked his way, he flashed them a smile and they fell into a wild fit of giggles. Sho raised a brow of interest and strolled up to the girls. Both has fantastic boobs.

"Good afternoon ladies. How would you couple of gorgeous girls like to join me for a- MMMMPH!" Sho was slammed in the shoulder and thrown back into a wall.

"SORRY!" A familiar voice called out. Sho looked up to see Ren Tsuruga flying down the corridor with a set of keys at hand and his coat flying behind him like a cape. The girls stared down the hall and squealed even louder.

"KYAA! IT'S..IT'S REN TSURUGA!"

"Why do you think he was running like that?"

"I don't know, but he is SO fast! We gotta call Kiki!" One of the girls shouted, whipping out a cell. The girls disappeared, leaving Sho leaning against the wall, stunned and silent with a furious anger inside him. He pushed himself off the wall and kicked it with his boot.

"WHAT THE HELL! SLAMMING INTO ME LIKE THAT!" Sho grumbled, clenching his fists. Rounding the same corner not a moment later, some guy with light brown hair and glasses waved a cell phone in the air...wait...was this dude wearing surgical gloves? Following this guy was a dude wearing a hat that said Director across it.

"REN! You forgot your...phone...he's gone." He sighed, slipping the phone into his pocket. Sho glared at the man and snapped.

"What the fuck is his problem? He just slammed into me at full speed like some bat out of hell!" He shouted then added under his breath "The bastard's acting like his WIFE is havin' a baby."  
"She IS having a baby, smart-ass! Show a little respect." Mr. Director yipped. Sho's eyes widened as he stared at the man slack-jawed.

"Fuwa..." The one in the glasses muttered. Ah, now he remembered where he'd seen this guy. He was Tsuruga's manager. Great.

So. The little brat is on the way, huh?

When Ren pulled crookedly into a parking space just outside the hospital he practically leaped from the car. When he jogged into the ER, the doctor who had taken care of Kyoko's first ultra sound was waiting for him with a pair of dark blue scrubs folded in her arms.

"You got here faster than I expected, Mr. Tsuruga." She smiled softly, looking at him over her half-moon spectacles. His heart thundered beneath his ribs.

"How is she? Is she okay?" He asked, winded.

"She's fine, don't worry." she assured him, handing the scrubs over. "You'll need these. Now, we rarely allow the men in the birthing rooms here, but you're wife really wants you with her." The doctor told him. "Follow me, Mrs. Tsuruga is in room 843."

Ren nodded silently and follwed her down a series of halls to a door that held those magical numbers.

"Hey, you." Kyoko said with a low voice and tender smile. Her beautiful face was flushed and shined with sweat while she layed in a bed with four fat pillows behind her.

"Kyoko..." He said, taking long strides across the room. He reached her side of the bed in less that three steps and layed the scrubs on the bedding so he could cup her face with his palms and kiss her multiple times.

He felt her smile against his lips as she returned his kisses. When they parted, he stroked her flushed cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes. She smiled meekly at him and shrugged.

"I've felt better. The contractions are getting closer and closer together though." As if on cue, she flinched and moaned with her beautiful face contorting in pain. Ren felt almost useless as he ran his hand across her back while clutched her stomach and continued to whimper.

A soft knock caught his attention and he stood from the bed as the doctor came in.

"She's getting close, Mr. Tsuruga, so I'm going to have to ask you to change into the scrubs." She kindly woman asked, taking off her glasses so she could clean them.

Ren was still stroking Kyoko's back, and he didn't want to leave his place, but he still gathered the scrubs and went to change in the bathroom.

-  
Sho chewed lightly on the inside of his cheek as his fingers ran over the thin buttons of his cell phone. Should he or shouldn't he? Oh, he so should.

A small smile played at his lips as he hit the dial button and brought the cellular to his ear.

"Boost magazine head offices, how may I help you?" A woman's voice said on the other line.

"Hi, I'm calling in with some interesting info that I think Boost would be very interested in regarding the Tsurugas." sho answered, running his free hand through his hair.

"The Tsuruga's? Oh, I just adored Ren in 'Midnight sky' UH- it is my favorite movie!" The receptionist babbled on and on. Sho frowned and cut her off.

"Do you want the inside scoop or not?" he asked as the woman snorted at his rude out break.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Kyoko Tsuruga went into labor a few minutes ago. She's giving birth at the Tokyo General Hospital." And with that, he hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket. His smile returned. Now he just had to get to that hospital and play the classic waiting game.

When Ren left the bathroom in his fresh scrubs the flash of a camera made him spin around with widened eyes. A dozen or so paparazzo pushed their way passed a couple of nurses and doctors and bombarded him with one question after another.

"Tsuruga! How long has Kyoko been in labor?"

"Have you come up with any name ideas?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Tsuruga, can we have a shot of you and your wife in the deliviery room?"

Ren could barely get a word in as another camera flashed in his face. Before another camera could go off, he snatched it from a paparazzo who swore but backed off quickly after receiving a dark glare.

"How did you people hear about this?" he shouted. "We received a tip from a reliable source! Now, how long has Kyoko been in labor Is she giving birth now?" A woman with long black hair asked, writing possibly fabricated quotes down on her note pad. Ren just shook his head and waved his hand at the reporter and tried to shove past her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Mr. Tsurga, can you please answer any of our questions?"

"NO! Damn it, you people aren't even supposed to be here! Listen, my wife and I have decided we don't want the press here! This is a private event, so if you don't mind leaving?" He asked with a stern tone in his voice as he stared her down.

camera from yanked it out of his hand and took a quick close up, nearly blinding Ren with the flash. He rubbed his eyes and when his vision cleared up, he saw HIM. He saw Sho Fuwa leaning against a steril white wall with a smug grin.

"Gotta love the press, eh Tsuruga?" Fuwa chuckled, flashing a grin to a passing nurse, who fortunately rolled her eyes and stuck up her nose and walked on. Ren pointed at Fuwa, his temper rising.

"You! You tipped off the press!" He growled taking long stides over to wear Sho stood. Sho shrugged and held up his hands in defiance.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What proof do you have, Daddy?" Sho laughed, standing at his full height when Ren got in his face. A hint of fear flashed in his eyes as Ren toward over him a solid foot and a half. Sho backed away a couple of inches before Ren snagged the front of his shirt and rammed him against the nearest wall.

"What the HELL is wrong with you Fuwa? Are you seriously so over you're God damn head about losing Kyoko that you have to fall to childish games? Damn it! Get over it and leave us the fuck alone!" He shouted, drawing plenty of attention from the hospital personnel. Sho stared up at him with his mouth gaping like he was missing a chromosome. He tried to think of something snappy to say but was in a frozen state pressed against the wall. His mind was falling blank fast.

Ren let one hand go of his shirt and pointed to a room. "She is in there about to give birth and just to spite us, you notify the media? You need some damn help, Fuwa, you really do!" He shouted.

"What is with all the shouting?" A doctor called out. Several other of the hospital employees were starting to gather to see what all the hub-bub was about.

"Mr. Tsuruga, is there a problem here?" The doctor in charge of delivering the baby asked as she rounded the corner, snapping on surgical gloves. She looked more annoyed than pissed as she glared at both men over the rims of her half-moon glasses. Ren released his hold on Sho's shirt and backed off just as his saving grace came running down the hall. Yashiro looked winded, but composed himself rather quickly and took over.

"This man needs to be removed from the premises." He said, motioning to Sho, who gasped at the title. "He's a potential harm to the Tsurugas. I just saw a paparazzi flock from Boost magazine leave the hospital. I have reason to believe that Fuwa informed them about Kyoko going into labor as a form of harassment." He told her.

"And may I ask who you are?" The doctor asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yukihito Yashiro. I am Ren's manager." He told her with a soft smile. "Now, about Fuwa?"

The doctor nodded and snapped her fingers to gain the attention of the security guards. "Toss this garbage out, will you boys?" She ordered, pointing at Sho, who was standing quietly up until that point.

"HUH! Hey, lady! Do you have any idea who I am?" He yellped as the guards strolled over and a heavy palm landed on his shoulder. The doctor shook her head. "No, I don't know and don't care to know. Get him out of here and don't let him back in."

When the guard tried to steer Sho out, he shrugged out of the big man's grip and stormed out himself, grumbling along the way.

Ren looked at Yashiro and mouthed the words 'thank you'. He nodded in return.

"Mr. Tsuruga, " The doctor said. "Now that this mess has been cleaned up, you are needed back in the delivery room. It's time."

Hot damn. Finally this chapter is over and done with. I am sorry for having you all wait for such a long time AGAIN, but I have been facing hell with nothing to back me up the past couple of months. Pure HELL! And recently I received a crappy review that was half good and half insulting. Apparently someone thinks that just because I can't make the time of day to keep posting chapters and wrap this story up, its a 'dead fic' (you know who you are you yellow-bellied-over-grown-child!) and that just rattled me enough to finish this chappie and post it. Like I said, I've been dealing with alot of dramatic, personal shit that has left me worn out and drained me emotionally, so I haven't felt like writing lately. But I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that the next chapter I post will be the final closing act to "Unexpected Surprise" And I am already 1/3 of the way done with it, so I hope to have it posted before August. Again, I apologize for the late post. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed the drama.

-sango51893-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry about the strange mis-hap in the last chapter...lots of confusion with a missing paragraph. (I honestly have no clue on what happened to that missing paragraph but it threw off the ending of the chappie a bit) but fear not, when I get the chance, I will replace it and hopefuly chapter 9 will make just a little more sence...hmm...Oh! And I would like to openly apologize to Haymitch Abernathy for yipping and verbaly biting their head off about chapter 9. Sorry pal (Makes puppy dog eyes) And not to mention school...being a senior in high school pretty much sucks... Anyway, let me cut this off before it gets long and awkward and my readers get pissed. :) I present the final chapter to "Unexpected Surprise"! WHOOO!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FORM SKIP BEAT! ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR THE CREATER YOSHIKI NAKUMURA

-X-  
Kyoko winced as another contraction raged through her. She was hot, sweaty, pissed and in PAIN! AND WHERE THE HELL WAS KUON?

"AH!" She cried out, wrapping her arms about her waist and tears rolled down her cheeks. Damn she was stressed. And the fact that she was starting to get a head ache when that random shouting started outside five minutes ago didn't help at all.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Ren's voice drew her to look at the door way. He was dressed in blue scrubs and his hair wasn't as tidy as it was a few minutes ago. Following him was the good doctor. Now that Kyoko thought about it, she was too dazed in pain to even remember the woman's name.

Before Kyoko could answer, a contraction shot over her and it was three times worse than the last six she'd had. She yelped and groaned, squeezing her eys shut.

"Kyoko?" Ren called, placing one hand on her cheek and taking her own hand in his other. She took her open window of stress relief and practically crushed his hand. She felt him flinch at her sudden strength and fight back a groan.

"Do I SOUND okay, Kuon?" Kyoko growled. She didn't mean to sound so mean, but damn it! If she didn't get some pain killers in her system she was gonna release all kinds of hell!

"I'll take that as a no- Ow..." Ren flinched again. Kyoko felt a little bad for squeasing the life out of his hand. But only a little.

The doctor laughed sarcasticaly in a rather nice way. "Please, Mrs. Tsuruga, don't break his hand."

Ren coughed at that. "I think it's a little to late."

The doctor laughed at his remark and patted his back. "Mrs. Tsuruga, I think it will please you to know that it is time to place you on the pain killers now." The good doctor told her, weilding a syringe.

"Oh, thank God!" Kyoko gasped as another wave hit her and she tightened her murderous grip on Ren's hand. And the man, bless his heart, took the pain without a single complaint. Kyoko made a mental note to thank him for it later. When Kyoko was first placed in this room, they stuck a clear tube in her arm that was attatched to a clear bag that was half full of a clear liquid. Damn it, she was too roweled up to remember what any of the medical stuff was called. She wanted the drugs and she wanted them now. The merciful doctor smiled at Kyoko as she walked over and stuck the tip of the needle through the tube, pushed down the plunger and placed a little piece of tape over the itty-bitty-needle-made hole.

"There, you should be feeling MUCH better very soon." The Doc assured her, reajusting her glasses before leaving the room.

Kyoko nodded and sighed with reliefe. She didn't expect the wonderful goop pumping into her blood stream would act so quickly. Already she was feeling a little light headed and probably had a stupid smile on her face. Apparently her iron grip on Ren's hand had eased up some because he took it back and shook it out. Kyoko laughed and she felt her head loll from from side to side.

"What?" Ren said, giving her a crooked smile.

"I don't know." She replied...what she said came out as "I uhnn...know..."

Ren chuckled and walked around the bed to inspect the clear bag. "They really gave you the good stuff, didn't they?" He asked, gently flicking the baggie, Kyoko giggled madly. She had no idea what her husband just said, all she could focus on was the duck wadling it's way into the room. The animal looked at her and started to dance.  
-

Ren stared at Kyoko with amusment. She had suddenly started laughing at something just as the doctor came back in.

"Uhm...I don't know what she finds so funny." He said when the woman gave Kyoko a funny look.

"She could be hallucinating. It's a pretty common side affect to this drug." She said non-chalantly. Ren frowned and looked back over at Kyoko. She was giggling to herself and inspecting the back of her hand.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked, raising a brow as his beloved lolled her head slightly and laughed again. "I thought the pain killers were only going to numb the feeling below her waist." He mentioned.

"Yes, that was the intention, but it would seem that her pain was a bit too great. Her contractions are extremely close together and simple pain killers that we usually use for births would not take effect fast enough." the doctor replied, checking over a chart.

"Are you serious? Is her pain really that bad?" Ren asked, worry flooding his eyes.

The good doctor glanced up from her chart and smiled softly. "Mr. Tsuruguga, all is well. This is not unusual, so you can calm down."

Ren simply nodded, then glanced back at Kyoko. Her lovely face was flushed, and she seemed so calm now. Which, obviously was a great thing, because that woman had one of a grip. His hand was still a little sore...

Ren pased around the room for what seemed like forever, when in reality it was just five minutes before the doctor returned, dressed in fresh scrubs and snapping on new gloves. Behind her were two nurses who immediately flashed grins his way when they laid eyes on him. When he met the doctor's eyes, the usually cheerful gleam was gone, replaced by utter control, seriousness and proffesionalism.

As the good doctor tied her hair back into a tight bun, she began to bark orders like a military officer. "Mimi, I need you to place her legs in the holsters, Nana, stand by."

The nurses darted around the room, quickly performing their tasks, never issing a beat when the doctor had new orders.

The only thing that Ren could do was stand out of the way until he was told to do something useful. It didn't take long for the nurses to prep Kyoko up for the birth or set up a table that was covered in towls.

Ren ran his fingers through his hair and gave a shakey sigh. His adrenilin was starting to run again. For the love of God, he was going to be a father before the day is gone!

Father. Dad. Daddy.

If he was scared nine months ago about being called either of those names, then he was beyond scared now. But it wasn't the kind of scared that made him want to leave the room ane never look back. No, this kind of scared was the scared a person got before riding a rolor coaster they've been dying to get on. The kind of scared that said "Holy SHIT! I can't wait!"

Ren laughed to himself then remembered he wasn't alone. The nurses didn't seem to hear his sudden outburst, but the doctor gave him a funnny look, then she smiled knowingly. "Excited?"

"Uhm, yeah. I really am." He replied. The doctor nidded and laughed. "Well, you don't have to wait much longer, Mr. Tsuruga, we are ready to begin."

Ren's heart nearly stopped. "Oh, Uh, where do you want me?"

"Right there, the best help you can give now is to stay by your wife's side and don't leave."

"I can do that." Ren said, taking Kyoko's hand. She stirred in her daze and looked up at him. Her eyes were no longer confused due to the painkillers, but knowing.

The good doctor placed a surgical mask over the bottom half of her face. "Alright, Mrs. Mogami. Push."

Ren kissed the back of Kyoko's hand and the roller coaster began.

THREE HOURS LATER.

Yukihito Yashiro slouched in his uncomfortable chair. He was tired, but he couldn't close his eyes. He didn't want to rest until he heard the news. He checked his watched for the thirtieth time. It was getting late. Three hours have passed since he took his seat in the pale, boring waiting room. There was a little TV in the upper corner of the room. Children's cartoons flashed across the screen. Sadly, he was able to recognize some of the cartoons as Dexter from "Dexter's Lab". Old BOOMERANG cartoons were a guilty pleasure of his, but he'd seen this re-run too many times to care that it was on. It was the one were DEE-DEE begged her brother to turn her into a unicorn...

Yashiro pinched the area between his eyes just as Ren emerged from the room he had disapeared into hours ago. His scrubs were a little bloody and he looked worn out and in a daze. He slugged his way over and fell back into the chair next to Yashiro.

The two men were silent for a moment before Yashiro broke the spell. "Well? Is it a boy or a girl?" Yashiro asked, getting desperate.

A subtle smile pulled at Ren's lips. "Girls."

Yashiro clapped with a laugh. "OH, WOW! A little Gir-...Wait.." He froze, snapping his attention back at Ren, searching the man's face. "Did you just say 'girls'?"

Ren's smile grew into a wide grin and he laughed. "Twins, Yashiro. Twins! Twin girls! Oh,God!" He laughed again, rubbing his face with both hands and letting his head fall back.

Yashiro's jaw fell slack with shock. "Twins, wow...! Wait, how could you two not have known? What with the ultrasounds and all?"

Ren scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Kyoko knew all along. She found out months ago, and asked her doctor to keep it a secret. She wanted to surprise me. Hell of a surprise, huh?" Ren grinned again.

Yashiro, nodded in wonder. Both men sighed and mutterred "Twins" at the same time. They were silent again for a few moments before Yashiro clapped Ren on the back. "Congratulations, Ren. You're a father of two."

"Heh, Thank you." Ren said. He rubbed his hands together for a second then looked at Yashiro. "Do you want to see them?"  
Yashiro grinned. "I thought you were never going to ask." Both men chuckeled as they stood from their chairs and walked into the birthing room. Kyoko was propped up against four big pillows, with a small, sleeping infant cradeled in each arm. Kyoko smiled weakly when she saw Yashiro.

Yashiro awed at the sight. Both of the slumbering little girls where wrapped in soft pink blankets that were decorated in teddy bears, and wore different snug beanies on their heads. One wore a purple beanie that had a star on it, the other, light blue with a moon. Kyoko's hair was a wreck and her cheeks were tinted pink. The sight was something beautiful. "oooh, congratulations, Kyoko!" He whispered, admiring the small girls. "Thank you, Mr. Yashiro, it means so much to us to have you here."

Yashiro smiled boldly and bowed. "I wouldn't rather be anywhere else." Kyoko thanked him again as Ren walked around to the other side of the bed and soflty stroked the heads of his daughters. "Would you like to hold one of them?" Kyoko asked. Yashiro nearly yelped in excitement. "Of course I would! How can anyone pass this up?" Kyoko giggled nodded to a space on the bed for Yashiro to sit. He sat down slowly, so he wouldn't wake the angels and carefully took the one with the blue beanie into his arms. The little one whimpered in her sleep and wriggled a little in his arms. A small hand emerged from the pink blankie and snagged his tie.

"AWWWWWWW" Yashrio gushed. "Hello there..." He looked up from her tiny face. "What are their names?" He asked as the sweet creature in his arms hiccuped.

"You're holding Ai." Ren told him, pulling a small chair over to the side of the bed, so he could wrap on arm around his wife's shoulders and stroke his forefinger against his other daughter's cheek. "Ai is the oldest by about nine minutes." Kyoko added, stifling a yawn. "And this one," She said, glancing down at the girl she was hiolding, "This one is Kisa."

"What gorgeous names." Yashiro said. "Thanks." Kyoko replied. "OH! Ren, have you called your parents?" Ren frowned. "Uh, no. That slipped my mind. I'll do that now." Ren stood up and reached into his scrubs pocket to fish out his phone. He left the room as he was dialing. He wasn't even gone for a full minute before Kisa started to shift and whine. Yashiro looked over with worry. "Is she alright?" He asked. Kyoko nodded. "I think she knows when her daddy leaves the room. It's strange, isn't it? She is barely an hour old and already, she's a real Daddy's girl. She started to cry a little when he left to get you." But she stopped as soon as he came back in."

Yashiro nodded. "That is strange, but wonderful. Kind of amazing actually." Kyoko 'mhmed' as Ren came back into the room. As if on cue, Kisa stopped her whimpering. "I think she wants you to hold her for a bit." Kyoko told Ren. He smiled that kind smile of his and strode over to take little Kisa. She immediately snuggled against him and fell fast asleep.

"So, what did your parents say?" Kyoko asked, stretching her arms. "Well, they're upset I didn't call them ealier." Ren said, easing back into his chair. "They are on their way, aren't they?" Kyoko asked. "Oh, yeah, they'll be here tomorrow night."

At the same time, both Ren and Kyoko yawned heavily. Yashiro nodded to himself. "You two are exauhsted. I think I'll head out and let you relax." He told them handing Ai back to Kyoko. "Thank you for letting me hold her." He said, standing from the bed and bowing low. "Aw, thank you, Mr. Yashiro." Kyoko said, grining at him. Ren got up from his seat and eased Kisa on his shoulder and shook his manager's hand. "We'll see you later."

"Good night, Tsuruga family." Yashiro gushed with a grin before leaving.

5 YEARS LATER... (9 PM)

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYY!" Two high pitched screams echoed down the hall. Ren and Kyoko glanced at eachother and rolled out of bed. In 15 steps, they were out of their bed room, down the hall and opeing the door to the girl's room.

The two five year olds were huddled together on the top bunk of the lime green bunkbed with horrified expressions. "What's wrong, girls?" Their mother asked. They both wailed and pointed to the middle of the floor. Their, skittering across the carpet was an itsy-bitsy spider.  
"WAAAAHHH! KILL IT, DADDY!" Ai cried out. Kisa shook her head wildly. "NOOOOO! Don't kill it! DON'T KILL IT!" Kisa screamed, wiggling out of her sisters hold. Ren raised his eye brows at the spider. He let the arachnid scuttle around for a few seconds until it got too close for comfort to Waffle, Ai's favorite stuffed tiger. Ai let out a banshee worthy scream of terror. "NOOO! KILL IT BEFORE IT EATS WAFFLE!" She balled. "HURRY, DADDY!"

Kisa lightly shoved Ai, screaming just as loudly. "NO! Don't kill it! Set it free!" (The word 'free' came out as 'fwee') Ai squealed again in anxiety. "Duh-ah-ddy! SAVE WAFFLE, HURRY!"

Ren laughed and nodded, side stepping the spider to grap a piece of blank paper and an empty cup off the little table in the corner. "Daddy to the rescue." He assured them. Armed with his paper and cup, he knelt down and scooped the eight legged thing off the floor and covered it with the cup. "Better?" He asked. Ai nodded with a pout and climbed off the top bunk of the bed to grab her waffle. She hugged it so tight Ren was a little surprised the eyes didn't pop out. Ren smiled and was about to leave to get rid of the spider when Kisa scrambled off the bed and tagged along. Her short, brownish hair was a shaggy mess and her purple PJ's had a random stain on the front from dinner. She clutched the leg of his pants as they walked down the hall and out onto the balcony.

"So, is this a good place to let him go?" He asked. Kisa looked up at him with her big brown eyes and nodded. Her chubby little cheeks were rosey from the scare. Just as Ren was about to dump the bug, she tugged on his pants again. "I wanna see, I wanna see!" She begged. Ren laughed and obliged, letting her check out the creepy-crawly for a minute. "Coo-ool" She mumbled. She certainly had a facination with bugs and animals, which explained her argument to keep the thing alive, as opposed to killing it like her sister demanded.

"Ready?" He asked. "On thwee!" She shouted with a grin. "One..two...three" They counted together and Ren dumped the spider off paper over the balcony.

They watched it fall until they couldn't see it any more. Kisa yawned. It was well past her bed time. "Alright, young lady. It's time for bed." Kisa shook her head. "I'm not sleep-(she yawns again)-Sleepy." Ren picked her up and she immediately let her dead fall against his shoulder. "Oh, yes you are." He told her. "No, I'm not." She muttered. Ren carried her back to her bedroom and found Kyoko tucking Ai in on the top bunk. She was curled around Waffle and fast asleep. Kyoko tucked a lock of Ai's hair behing her ear and kissed her forhead. The toddler murmerd soflty without budging.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Kyoko whispered. She turned around and sighed with a radient smile when she met Ren's eyes. "Want me to tuck in Kisa, or do you want to?" She asked. Ren shook his head. "I got it. You head back to bed." He told her, rearanging Kisa so she was cradled in his arms bridal style. He layed her on the bottom bunk and pulled the over her little body, tucking her in nice and snug. He leaned in and kissed her head then stood to his full hight to do the same for Ai. As he placed a kiss on Ai's cheek, she looked up and him.

"Thank you for saving Waffle, Daddy." She muttered. "Of course, princess. You know I wouldn't let any big bad spider hurt Waffle." He told her. She grinned a charming grin that would have made even the manliest of men melt and she wiggled out of her make-shift cacoon of blankets and wrapped her little arms around his neck in a hug. Ren couldn't help but feel like he was on top of the world. He hugged her back and re-tucked her into bed.

"'Night, Daddy, I love you." She said, closing her eyes. Ren brushed her cheek. "Good night, Ai. I love you, too." He told her.

As he left the room, Ren shut off the light and looked back in the room. In the corner, a small night-light flickered on in the shape of a blue CRAYOLA cryan. The room was neat with the exception of a few stuffed animals and markers lying about and his two little girls were fast asleep. Ren smiled to himself as he closed the door and headed back to his own room.

When he walked through the door way, his brows rose at the sight. His lovely wife was sprawled in the most seductive way ontop of the covers, wearing that red silk nighty. Ren ran his eyes over every inch of her, like a predator eyes it's prey.

"What's the occation?" He asked, holding back the urge to charge like a wild animal. She sinmply shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought that the brave hero of the night deserved a worthy thank you." She told him, letting her hand rest on her curved him and slide slowly down her thigh. Ren lightly bit the inside of chis cheek and a smile played on his lips. With out saying anything, he closed the door and locked it.

FIN...

-  
Ah, after 2 years...it's finished...Done. I had so much fun writing this simple fanfic. And the finally was worth it. I want to thank EVERYONE who has been so supportive of my work, even though I took so long just to complete it. I hope that each and every one of you enjoyed this story. And now, I bid you good night. I'll see you next time...

-sango51893-


End file.
